marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamela Isley
' Pamela Lillian Isley' (Poison Ivy) was born in Washington to a wealthy family. She attended college in Seattle where she studied botany. During her schooling, she fell in love with Marc Legrand, one of her professors and entered into a romantic relationship with him. Eventually, Isley stole some special herbs from a local museum to help Legrand with some of his experiments, but he betrayed and poisoned her using the herbs she had stolen for him. However, Isley survived the poisoning and turned to a life of crime and took the alias Poison Ivy. Powers Chlorokinesis: Isley has a semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. She is able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. She once caused an entire tree to come down on Clayface, ensnaring him in its branches. She once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. Pheromone Control: Isley is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so. However, even without her pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that she can use to seduce. Toxikinesis: Isley is able to create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City, making her touch deadly. Often, these toxins are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a great variety, from mind controllings drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with her is usually not fatal. *''Toxic Immunity:'' Isley is immune to all known toxins, bacteria, and viruses. *''Skin Pigment Manipulation:'' By reducing the intensity of the poison within her skin, she can give herself a normal skin tone rather than its usual green tone, allowing her to move around in public without being recognized. Abilities Botany: Isley was a renowned scientist with a career in Gotham City. She has always had a fascination with plants, and they have been the major direction of her life even after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. Toxicology: Isley's specialization in botany was toxicological botany. At first, she used her knowledge for perfumes, make-up, and medicine. After her accident, however, she used her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. Seduction: Isley has always been a beautiful woman, but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Her athletic abilities have grown over the course of her criminal career. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. Weaknesses Darkness: Isley requires substantial amounts of solar energy to live. Mental Instability: Throughout her criminal career, she has been committed to Arkham Asylum on a regular basis. She speaks to her plants, finds extreme rage towards males, and once sought the destruction of the human race so that only she and her plants could live. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Metahumans Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Toxin Generation Category:Toxin Immunity Category:Botany Category:Toxicology Category:Seduction Category:Martial Arts Category:Swimming Category:Solar Energy Dependent Category:Psychopathy